The dream that you wish will come true
by BetterYouThanMe
Summary: After learning that he will be the new Author Henry gets sucked into a different world. There he meets a young red-haired girl who he doesn't know. But she soon helps him find his way back home and helps him discover something about his future in the process. *A/N inside gives more information on the timeline - title is a line of lyrics from "A dream is a wish your heart makes" *


House: Gryffindor

Prompts: (1) Once Upon A Time (2) Lily Luna Potter (3) A headache

Word Count: 1528

Other: For Henry this is set in between the 4th and 5th season of OUAT. For Lily this would be her 5th year at Hogwarts. I Haven't seen these seasons of Once since they aired on television in 2014/2015 so there might be a mistake in the canon-ness of this story. Also I tried to tie it into the last season of Once but I stopped watching after the first episode :P (The title is a line from the song "A dream is a wish your heart makes" which is from Cinderella)

" _ **The dream that you wish will come true"**_

A startling thud woke Henry from his peaceful slumber. Sleepily, he rubbed at his right eye as he turned to switch his bedside lamp on. The source of the noise was a book that somehow had fallen off his bookshelf. Henry thought about leaving the book on the floor until a more reasonable time but seeing the book open face down made him cringe. What if a page got bent? Henry liked to keep all his books in pristine condition even a small bend in a page upset him.

He slipped out of bed, the floor cold on his bare feet. The novel in question was actually the first Harry Potter book. Henry was confused about how it fell considering he had the box set and kept all the books in the little box they came in. If the entire thing fell, Henry would have believed it was completely natural but this instance just screamed magic.

Ever since he found out he was the Author, magic seemed to be following him closer than before. In fact, the moment he found about his new status he re-read The Sorcerer's Stone. Just because he could relate to Harry finding out he was a Wizard. Except a kind half-giant hadn't shown up to a shack in the middle of a lake to tell him he had magic.

When Henry's fingers closed on the book an electric shock raced through his body. With an indignant squeak, he let the novel fall from his hand. This time the book fell with the spine hitting the floor. It opened and all of sudden Henry's vision went black.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" A soft, female, voice said. It sounded like it was coming from above him. He wasn't sure who owned the voice since it didn't sound like one of his moms.

All Henry knew for sure was that his head hurt. The dull pounding in the back of his skull kept him from opening his eyes. He knew the second they opened that the pain would increase. So, he kept still and waited for the people above him to go away.

"He should wake up soon," Another female voice said but Henry knew this one was older. "The potion I gave him should be wearing off. Get me when he does."

He heard the older woman's footsteps retreating but knew the younger one was still watching him. Henry debated on waking up just to see where he was or who was talking about him. Something in the back of his mind told him he was safe wherever he was. But Henry knew not to blindly trust anything. Even his own thoughts.

Ever since he went to find his birth mother to reverse the effects of his adoptive mother's curse his entire life was filled with malicious entities who were out to get him and his family. Stirring a bit Henry decided to pretend he was waking up. That way he didn't just open his eyes and scare whoever was watching him.

When he finally blinked them open wincing slightly due to the light he was met with a girl around his age with bright red hair. He assumed she would have been sitting in a chair off to his side or something but she was leaned over his cot staring at his face. If he hadn't overheard the conversation a few minutes before he probably would have jumped.

"Oh good," She leaned back out of his personal space, "You're awake."

"Where am I," Henry's voice came out a bit strained indicating he had been out for a while.

"The hospital wing," She cocked her head, "Where else would you be?"

"I don't even know what 'hospital wing' means," Henry groaned and tried to sit up. But a realization hit him. The red-haired girl was speaking with a British accent. "Am I in England?"

"Well, technically we're in Scotland I think," She sat down in the chair to his left. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I haven't seen you around so I assume you're new. That and you have an American accent."

"Hogwarts?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah. I found you this morning on my way to the great hall. You were passed out so I got a Professor."

"But Hogwarts isn't real."

"Is that what they tell you in America?" She scoffed. "Because it most certainly is."

"No," Henry shook his head making it hurt worst. He wished the older lady would come back maybe she would have something for his headache. "Hogwarts is from a book series."

"The only books on Hogwarts are informative texts." She got back up from the chair. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"What year is it?"

"2023."

Henry let out a small yelp and with that the older woman from before came scurrying back in. She interrupted their conversation by checking on Henry. She poked and prodded at him while muttering to herself about his condition. Once she headed off towards her little office the two teens started discussing again.

"That's Madame Pomfrey," The girl stated, "Also why did you jump when I told you the year?"

"Because where I'm from it was 2015."

"America's in a different year?"

"No, I think this is a different universe than mine."

"That's cool," She said while looking around, "But how did you get here then."

"Like I said Hogwarts is in a book series. About a boy named Harry Potter it's really famous where I'm from. One of the books fell of my shelf and I think it sucked me in."

"Wow!" The girl's eyes widened. "They have a book series on my dad?"

Henry then realized he was talking to Lily Potter. Her appearance and attitude finally made sense.

"Yeah," Henry nodded and then winced due to the movement causing his headache to worsen.

"I'd really like to ask you a bunch of questions but I assume that you want to get back home."

Instead of waiting for his answer, Lily pulled him from the bed. Thankfully Henry was in his pajamas still and not in a typical hospital gown. She looked both ways before tugging him past the little office Madame Pomfrey was sitting in. Henry neglected to ask if there was anything to do about his head and now it was too late.

"I know the perfect place to get you back home." Lily still had a hold on his right arm and she dragged him carefully.

Henry made sure to step carefully since his feet were bare. The cold stone of the old castle sent tingles through his feet but he kept walking despite the fact that he wanted to curl up in a bed and go to sleep. But Lily was taking him someplace so he could curl up in his own bed.

"The Room of Requirement," Lily exclaimed when they reached the destination. Honestly, Henry should have guessed where they were going. He was a big fan of Harry Potter and the Room of Requirement was the obvious choice.

He remembered the rules presented in the 5th book and began to follow them. A large ornate door suddenly appeared and Lily dragged him inside. The room was empty save for a small table with a paperback book on top.

"Interesting," Lily walked up to the table. "Did you think about the correct thing?"

"Yeah, I thought about home." Henry walked up to the book and noticed it was a new addition of Cinderella. "Where I come from Fairy Tales and stories are a big thing so maybe that's why this was picked?"

"I guess but if all Fairy Tales are a thing, then why did this version of Cinderella show up?"

"Especially since my Grandmother is Snow White."

"What!" Lily started bouncing up and down. "Really?"

"Um yeah, my birth mother is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter."

"That's so cool," Lily said earnestly, "I loved Snow White as a kid."

"I'd invite you to come with but that might freak everyone out."

"It's probably best if you go on your own." Lily started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Henry stopped her. "What if it doesn't work and I'm trapped in this room?"

"If you're worried then I'll stay here until you're gone."

Henry picked up the book and opened it to a random page. Just like before his vision suddenly went black but this time he could feel himself getting sucked into the novel.

* * *

When Henry returned to his room again, the time was the same as when he had left it. Instead of Harry Potter on the floor, the copy of Cinderella laid at his feet. Realizing that it might be important he put it on his shelf next to some of his other Fairy Tale books.

He padded back over to his bed to go back to sleep. The ebbing in his head still existed but he was too exhausted to stumble to his bathroom for pain killers. When he fell back to sleep his dreams were filled with images of Lily, the Cinderella from the book, and some little girl he didn't recognize but who looked similar to Cinderella.


End file.
